Meet the Feline
by NuclearWarCat
Summary: She was sent to destroy the BLU and RED bases without blowing her cover. Holly, an undercover assassin, must succeed in joing the BLU Team to accomplish her assignment. But when she's betrayed by her own HQ, and the bomb has already been set to explode, how will she manage to escape when new feelings for the team have developed?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys. I'm back after yet another long break.**

**I had a lot of advice from Ivan Broddy on FF on how to improve this, because the last one was aweful. It seems a lot better now and I'm hoping it will stay that way in each chapter ^^;**

_**NOTE: This will turn out to be a ScoutxOC, (I hope that doesn't effect anyone out there :o...) so if you don't like it, please don't waste your time reading this or leave negative reviews.**_

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was the middle of night. The full moon shone over the dusty landscape like a large glowing orb. A black helicopter hovered high above the ground, the rotor blades rapidly cutting through the misty air as they spun. The ready and willing woman, who was hesitantly seated in the helicopter, stared at the bare land from the open side. She looked down at her pilot, who was busy lowering the ladders for her to get down. She reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder,

"There's no need for those. I'll be fine." She confirmed with a calm smile. The pilot sighed and stopped lowering the ladders, giving her a concerned look as he then began to pull them back up,

"Ever heard the saying 'better safe than sorry'?"

"Ever heard the saying 'time is money'?" She commented with a hint of sarcasm in the tone of her voice. The pilot didn't bother answering as he knew that she was right. Their boss isn't the one to pay for laziness. Of course the assignment would be given to someone more driven.

"Well, you win the argument once again. But you'd better get going if that's the case." The pilot confirmed, passing the weighted bag to her. She nodded and shuffled closer to the open side of the helicopter, lifting the bag over her shoulder before turning to face her pilot for the last time,

"Very well then," With that final comment, Holly let herself fall from the edge of the exit. The wind almost took her breath away, but she aimed her feet downwards to avoid the pressure and speed up her fall. Holly prepared herself before she swiftly and safely landed on her feet.

She looked back up at the helicopter as it descended back towards the route they came from. The young woman dusted off her blue vest top and grey knee-length pants. She glanced around her dusty surroundings. Her enhanced eyesight helped her clarify her position, and she knew just where to go to get to her targeted location. With her mind focused on her mission and the satisfying reward of a doubled salary, she lifted the heavy bag further over her shoulder. Holly began her trek towards what she would call her 'Money Making Target'.

* * *

The Heavy yawned loudly, covering his mouth with a large hand. He gazed tiredly at the five cards in his hands. It was late and the three other team members at the table had trouble containing their own drooping eyelids and half hearted yawns. In stark contrast the Scout was wide awake. He sat upright staring intently at the cards in his hand. The Heavy grumbled then broke the silence by slamming his hand on the table.

"I want to play poker! This is game for babies!" He stated in his rough, Russian accent, sounding somewhat frustrated that he didn't get to pick the card game in the first place. The others jumped at the sudden noise as they were close to falling asleep. The youngest man forced an uneasy smile as he received a spiteful glare from Heavy.

"Heavy's right, Scout, go fish is for little kids, isn't it? Stop dragging your heels and let us play something else." The Engineer said. The short Texan man kept a calm tone. He knew that the stubborn young man hated it when someone disagreed with him, and Engineer was probably the only person that could ease his frequent tempers. Engineer has the most patience, especially when it came to dealing with Scout.

The Sniper sat across from the scout and he, on the other hand, was completely nettled. Unlike the Engineer, his patience wasn't easy to hold back around Scout, and he had already lost it. The Australian man immediately dropped his cards and stood up to leave,

"Sack this. I've had it with these bloody pointless card games every night. I'm going to bed, and if any of you wake me, you'll bloomin' wish you hadn't step foot near my bedroom door!" The three men at the table knew that Sniper was a cranky man with no sense of humour, but this time he seemed worse than ever. Before he left the room he turned to face the Scout, "And when I mean 'any of you', I especially mean you, Scout."

"Hehe, you are so doomed, little baby man! Sniper's going to kick your ass!" Heavy chuckled just after they heard Sniper's bedroom door slam. Scout's eye twitched with anger,

"Shut your trap, fatty, or I'll kick YOUR ass!" The offensive young man threatened. He hated being teased, even though he would always tease his other colleagues without a care. Heavy only glared at him as he didn't want to start a fight, although it was very tempting with Scout. But Engineer spoke up before any sudden attempts,

"Fella's, please, let's not cause another childish fight at this time. The rest of our team are asleep." He stated. Scout and Heavy sighed and looked away from each other, "Good. Now, I think we should all get to bed, it's almost one o'clock in the morning."

With that, Heavy dropped his cards and left the table to head to his room, mumbling insulting and unnecessary things under his breath. Engineer gave Scout an apologetic look before gathering the scattered cards in a neat pile,

"Sorry, Scout, but the rest of us ain't 21."

"What are you saying? '12' is the new '21'?" Scout suspiciously questioned him. Engineer sighed, the Scout was absolutely hopeless. Placing the cards down, he turned to face Scout before making his way to his room,

"I hate the break it to you, Scout, but the fact that you play Go Fish proves you're a kid."

As Engineer left him alone and offended, a silent rumble formed in Scout's stomach. So he left the table and decided to wonder into the kitchen. He rarely got midnight snacks. The only thing that was on his mind as he went to browse around in the cupboards was pancakes.

Just imagining the sweet and fluffy taste drove him insane. He especially loved adding a small cube of butter and coating them in syrup. When he was finished drooling over his imaginary pancakes, he quickened his pace and rushed around the kitchen, searching every cupboard. He opened the fridge and found the syrup, along with one of Heavy's untouched sandwiches. But after realising that he wouldn't be finding anything, he placed the bottle back with an unsatisfied frown.

Before he closed the fridge, he stared at Heavy's sandwich. A smirk formed on his face as he took it off its plate. Scout took one big bite and casually placed it back, looking around like nothing happened as he shut the fridge and left the kitchen.

With nothing else to do at one o'clock in the morning, Scout decided to hit the hay. He quietly rushed up the stairs, making sure he was as silent as possible as he tiptoed to his room past the other colleagues. He carefully shut the door behind him and kicked his trainers off. He removed his earpiece and black baseball cap and placed it on the steel desk. With a yawn and a stretch, he let himself drop onto his bed. Moments later, he dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Gotcha..." Holly whispered to herself as she layed eyes on the BLU fort further in the distance, "Now let's see," she said with a sigh as she carefully placed the bag on the floor and knelt down. She unzipped it and rummaged through her clothes until she came across the small but deadly nuclear weapon that was hidden in the locket of her necklace.

Holly opened the locket and took a quick peek at the miniature bomb in awe. She held it up to the light of the moon and examined it carefully. It was similar to a microchip, and the only way to power it up is to insert it into any sort of machinery. Holly placed it back in the locket before burying it at the bottom of her bag and zipping it up. The young woman flung the bag over her shoulder and quickly walked towards the BLU base.

She stopped in front of a chain-link fence to make sure that the bag was securely on her shoulder before she could climb. In one quick motion, she climbed nimbly up the chain link fence, her fingers grasping the cold wire with amazing dexterity. Holly nearly fell off the top of the fence in a rush to jump down, but landed with cat-like precision.

As she walked, Holly scanned the base for an entrance, but the only possible one looked like the door of a garage. Before she went to open it, she looked at the windows; there were no lights on in any of them so she assumed that the team were asleep.

Holly considered herself lucky that they were asleep as she was feeling a little sleepy herself. Before she left her HQ for the assignment, she was told to sign up as a new team member at the BLU fort. Hopefully, if this was successful, Holly would quickly gain the team's trust without getting comfy at the base, she wouldn't plan on staying too long. During this, she could secretly plant the bomb and escape as quickly as possible before the countdown ended.

Holly searched for some sort of switch to open the garage, but there was nothing at all. She figured that the switch was on the inside. With a sigh, she knelt down and pushed her fingers underneath the gap at the bottom of the door and attempted to lift it open. The door soon lifted but stopped halfway, and she quickly scurried in, pulling it shut after her.

It was slightly warmer inside, and the dim lights along the ceiling only lit up the room that led to a corridor. After deciding to sleep in the garage-like room, Holly picked up her bag and searched for her pillow. She lay down and used her jacket as a blanket. Tomorrow she would get to work and try her best to seem like a trustworthy guest until she would be an official member of the team.

**A.N: There you have it! Tell me what you think so far. If you spot any mistakes, I apoloigise! I'm still learning so...y'know...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N: How's it goin' readers? I'm back with another chapter for this story, and it seems like a pretty long chapter to me!_**

**_Honestly I didn't mean for it to end up this long, so I hope it doesn't bore any of you whiles you're reading this :o_**

**_I forgot to mention in the first chapter, this is takes place in the year 1965, since the game is sorta based around the 50-60s._**

**_Anyways, I hope this doesn't suck too badly! Enjoy at your own will..._**

_CHAPTER 2:_

As the night sky began to lighten over the hours, a certain member of the team was beginning to get restless. Scout sat up in bed and carelessly threw the covers beside. He stood up and stretched his numb limbs with a yawn. The time was around five o'clock in the morning, the time Scout would head down to the kitchen to be the first to get his breakfast. So with a growling stomach and imaginary taste of toast on his tongue, Scout gathered up the attire that he had removed before bed and put them on just before leaving his room.

Although his hunger drove him to rush down to stuff his stomach greedy, he took note of the consequences that he would get if he were to wake the team at this hour, especially from the likes of Sniper. Scout cringed at the thought of what Sniper was like to anyone who got on his bad side.

The hungry male finally entered the kitchen, only to find Engineer sat in a chair with his eyes on his beloved guitar as he played a soothing tune,

"Good mornin', Scout, you're toast is almost done." He said with a calm tone, his goggled eyes never left the strings of his guitar. Scout rubbed the back of his head in slight confusion. It was like Engineer read his mind. But what bothered him even more was that he actually beat him to the kitchen, even though he never heard him leave his room.

"Not bad for a slow poke like ya'self, Engie!" Scout playfully teased, patting the chilled out Texan's back. As a result in knowing Scout for so long, he happily accepted Scout's remark as a thankful one.

Scout flung the nearest chair out from under the table and sat down, resting his feet on the table. He looked over at the old toaster beside the fridge as he got a good smell of his toast. Engineer suddenly stopped playing and placed his guitar on the floor beside him. He got up from his seat and took out two plates from a cupboard, placing them beside the toaster. Engineer took out the floor slices of toast and placed two on each plate, they were clearly for Scout and himself. Scout decided to pitch in and get the butter from the fridge,

"Hey, uh, what do you like on your toast, Engie?" He asked, scanning the fridge for the tub of butter. He placed it next to him and took out a buttering knife from the cutlery drawer and began spreading chunks of butter on the toast.

The team have told them both many times before that they've seen a father-son spark between the two, though the young Bostonian rarely noticed their close bond. Scout thanked Engineer for making his toast, though it wasn't much like manners, and began to eat the warm, buttered slices. Then as soon as the both took a bite out of their toast, a loud, piercing screech was heard from the opening of the corridor. It was a scream that was probably loud enough to wake up the rest of the team.

Scout and Engineer exchange a quick startled glance before quickly leaving to rush to the source of the scream.

* * *

Holly was sat up with a frown plastered on her face. Although she may have felt tired when she arrived here, the sleep Holly had didn't last at all long. As a matter of fact, she had forgotten about her bad case of Insomnia and then realised why she was wide awake after half an hour of sleep.

There was no way she would be able to stay in the garage until the team had woken up. So with a sigh, Holly stood up from and stuffed her jacket into her bag, lifting it over her shoulder.

As she made her way down the corridor she had saw last night, a sudden shadow on the concrete floor before her caught her eye. Out of curiosity she looked up at one the lights and spotted something that almost made her choke on the air. A moth. Holly never understood why, but she's had a fear of moths ever since she was little. The way they flapped their dark coloured wings and flew around in search for light just sent a sickening chill down her spine.

The shivering young woman slapped a hand over her mouth to avoid screaming, but as it flew closer to where she stood, here fears got the better of her and she let an ear-piercing scream echo down the corridor.

"Ew, ew, ew, EWW! Get away from me!" Holly squealed, vigorously flailing her arms in the air in a hope to hit the moth. She darted her head in all directions to look for the moth, but thankfully it was no longer in sight.

She picked up her bag that she had threw to the floor in a stark panic and tidied her attire, running her fingers through her long, dark brown hair. Holly let out a shaky sigh and carried on down the corridor. There was a similar door to the garage at the end, only it was smaller to take the shape of a regular door.

As she lifted the cold, metal door and stepped through, there was a quick silver blur in front of her, but her usual intensified reflexes didn't seem to turn on as fast just as a loud thud was heard, followed by a sharp, winding pain in her stomach.

The muscles in her stomach cramped up, making it harder for Holly to breath, causing her to desperately inhale for more air. The young brunette could only just manage to lay eyes on her attacker before her eyesight faded to blackness.

* * *

"Oh fuck..." Scout murmured to himself as he watched Holly give him a hurtful look before collapsing in front of him. He looked over at Engineer, who had the same jaw-dropped expression as him.

Although they both seemed a little shocked and nerve-racked, they still had to be a little more suspicious as to why a young woman had entered their base.

"Well," Engineer started, resting his hand on Scout's shoulder, "I think we'd better take her in and question this little missy when she wakes up." Scout raised an eyebrow,

"And... How we supposed to get her in?" He questioned obliviously, receiving a grin from Engineer before he began to trek back to the kitchen,

"I'll let you do the honours in carrying her in, besides I'm not the one who knocked her out now, am I?" The Texan said with a dry chuckle. Scout frowned as he watched him leave,

"...What?!" He yelled at no one in particular. He prayed to god that the rest of the team were still in bed so they wouldn't see him do this. He looked down at the unconscious woman and hopelessly sighed.

Feeling too awkward for his liking, he crouched beside her and slid his arms under her back and legs. Then in a slight struggle, he lifted her and left to catch up with Engineer. He mumbled to himself as he tried to focus on carrying her,

"Man, she's pretty heavy..."

Moments later, Scout was stood facing the kitchen, frowning at the sheepish grins on most of the colleagues faces as they saw him carrying Holly. The embarrassed young man had a huge tempt to drop her and storm to his room but that would only make the team make another remark about how he "sucks at being a ladies man" or how he'd "die a virgin".

On the other hand, the more serious members of the team were a tad suspicious at this moment in time. When it came to random guests showing up for no apparent reason, questions had to be asked. As expected, Soldier was the first to step forward and open his loud mouth,

"Scout! What is the meaning of this?!" He abruptly yelled, startling the Bostonian. Scout furrowed his eyebrows in irritation and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he had no way to explain why he was carrying this unknown woman.

"I...I-I dunno who she is! Me and Engie heard a scream and went to see, but I didn't know who it was and... Hit her before I could see who it was..." Scout finally said in rush, looking down at the passed out girl with a slight feeling of guilt. Soldier folded his arms his glance switching from Scout's to the mysterious woman's as she started to stir from consciousness.

The Spy let out an agitated sigh from behind the Soldier and stepped forward. Only he seemed to have noticed her attire and realised why she might have came here in the first place.

"You are all morons!" He began, pointing at her outfit, "Can't you see that she's wearing blue? Why else would anyone show up her wearing blue?" The tall French man quizzed. It didn't take very long for them to realise.

"Are you off ya bleedin' minds? We can't just let a little girl tag along with us! We don't even know who she is!" The cranky Australian man complained. Sniper was in another one of his moods, mainly because he was woken at six in the morning... and because he was having a descent dream.

As Holly was close to gaining full conscious, Sniper's comment somehow managed to wake her up a lot quicker,

"Excuse me?!" She shot, diving out of Scout's arms to face Sniper, "Did you just call me a 'little girl'?" She questioned him. He glared at the woman, finding her Southern accent slightly annoying to him, even though he manages to put up with Engineer's.

"Yes. Yes I did." He teased with a mocking grin. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being messed around with. Being the easily angered and aggressive sort of person, she wouldn't allow Sniper's remark to slide.

So with burning pink cheeks and a fist full of rage, Sniper received a swift harsh blow to the face, knocking off his orange tinted glasses. The colleagues stood and watched in shock as Sniper placed his gloved hand on his swelling cheek.

Scout and a few other burst out laughing Sniper's dumbstruck expression, but as soon as Holly looked back at Scout, whom was laughing the loudest, he immediately shut up.

"Look, I... I didn't mean to-" Before Scout could even attempt to apologise; he was cut short by receiving a slap from the furious woman. But the look on her face didn't show much signs of anger, it was like the same teary-eyed look that Scout had seen just before she passed out.

The room fell silent until Holly ran out of the room, a mixed feeling of anger, hurt, and confusion drove her to the point of crying. The BLU team exchanged odd glances, wondering what to do next.

"Well... Some'vone had better go and find her before she vonder's around in ze vong place." The Medic said. He shrugged at the rest of them as they looked at him, "Don't look at me, I don't even know vat's going on!"

"Are you cryin', lad?" The Demoman looked into his watering eyes. Then all eyes were laid on Scout, the reason for the problem. He took a step back and held his hands up, shaking his head,

"N-No way, man! Why w-would I cry over a puny little slap?" Although he tried to hide his pain, the team shook their heads. The Spy decided to end the stupid little 'get-together' and find out where the mysterious guest had ran off too,

"Feel free to get back to your own business and leave me to find our little guest." The blue-suited man sarcastically called back to them.

* * *

Most of the team had left to do their own thing, leaving Scout, Engineer, Soldier, Heavy and Sniper. Only all but Engineer had stayed for answers. Sniper stayed a lot more quiet than usual for obvious reasons, but Soldier was the first to throw all kinds of questions in Scout's face. Not really to Scout's surprise. But each question that demanded an answer was pointless as he didn't even have a reasonable answer.

"Why don't you just take a look in her bag for a freakin' answer?!" Scout yelled over Soldier's senseless talk. It silenced him, and he looked over at the black bag.

"I'll look in bag!" Heavy said as he picked it up and dropped it down on the table. He unzipped it and proceeded to rummage though what would be considered 'personal belongings'. Yet they didn't seem to care.

All Heavy came across was underwear, more BLU outfits and other feminine stuff. But being the less intelligent member of the team, he didn't exactly think of checking every pocket in the bag. Soldier sighed and pushed the large Russian beside, unzipping the side pockets to check for any source of identity.

Minutes later, Soldier found a small piece of paper that gave them the simple details:

_Name: Holly A. Jeaster  
Age: 22  
Date of Birth: 03/24/1943  
Place of Birth: Roswell, Georgia._

"...That's it? No background information?" Scout rhetorically questioned in disbelief, "Surely she didn't just come here with no info whatsoever." Soldier frowned and pinned the paper to the fridge under a magnet.

The decision was made and Holly would have permission to stay in the BLU base. However, that didn't make her an official colleague, Holly would have to prove to the team that she has the right physical and mental state to fight in their type of battle.

**_A.N: Yes. It sucked didn't it? I tried my best, but failed. The only reason is because the main focus on this story is Holly's relationship with the team. That and the whole assignment to bomb both bases for no apparent reason... A lot more will be explained in the later chapters._**

**_Also, please don't complain about their personalities if they don't sound right. Remember that this is FAN-Fiction, so I write how I see it in my perspective._**

**_Oh and in case anyone didn't get the title yet, my character in this has cat-like abilities, which will be shown in later chapters._**

**_If you spot any sort of mistake, I apologize. My writing skills at the moment are pretty rubbish because I'm still practicing to improve..._**

**_But review please; I'd really like to know what you think so far! ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N: Hello to any existing readers! I'm back with another update! Sorry if it wasn't a quick one. I was hoping to make this one longer but I didn't want to fill it with random junk and make it sound boring.**_

_**I think I forgot to mention that the first few chapters will be about the relationship's between the team so far, also Scout's and Feline's!**_

_**Quick note: Thanks to anyone who, reviews fav's and watches this so far, I really appreciate it :)**_

_**Enjoy this at your own will,**_

_CHAPTER 3:_

After several minutes of drying her tears and holding back the urges to cry again, Holly took out the locket with the hidden "Micro-Bomb", and took a moment to think. At this rate, Holly had doubts of lasting another 5 minutes in this place. So rather than staying here any longer with these, as her boss described as_ 'friendly folks'_, Holly was just going to plant this bomb in any sort of machine and get it over with.

With that final though, Holly quickly scanned her surroundings in search for anything compatible with the micro chip. All that was needed was a simple little slot, or even a gap, for the tiny bomb. That way, it would sense the electrical waves and automatically set itself to the 3 minute countdown. Just enough time she would need to escape.

Soon enough, Holly managed to find a rather odd looking machine. It was blue, for obvious reasons, and had a whole lot of guns. Holly whistled, seeming a little impressed at these inventions.

"Not bad. Not bad at all..." She quietly mumbled to herself. She traced her finger across the cold metal and smiled to herself, "...You'll do just _fine_ for my explosives." As she looked back to where she had came from to make sure no one secretly followed her, she smiled to herself seeing as it was all clear. Opening the locket, Holly peaked into it, the tiny micro-chip safely placed in the locket's case.

But before she could proceed to the main point in her assignment, echoes of quick footsteps were heard getting closer from behind her. In a sudden panic, she closed the locket with the micro chip and stuffed it back into the pocket of her dark blue, baggy pants.

The young southern woman let out a devastated sigh. Holly could have easily accomplished this task. But she figured that she'd just have to be a little more patient. The familiar French voice called out, clearly to her. Holly turned and faced the tall masked man with her trademark frown.

"Excusez-moi, ma petite dame, may I have a word?" The Spy asked, politely as he could, "I see things 'aven't started off very well. Allow me to introduce myself, I am known as the Spy in zis team." The Frenchman greeted as he held out his hand. Holly felt a wave of relief as it was nice to find a bit of respect in someone here,

"Pleased to meet'cha, darlin'," Holly gladly shook his gloved hand, "you can call me, Feline, I'd give you a reason why but it's hard to explain." Spy shook his head as he had already guessed why,

"No need for an explanation, I'm already aware of your _'special abilities'_, as it is quite easy to see it in you." Holly's expression turned into a confused one, but she didn't bother questioning him as to how he saw signs of her gift.

"Okay then... Well, back to the subject, what did you follow me here for, Spy?" Holly asked. The Spy inhaled on his cigarette before releasing the cloudy smoke from his mouth, avoiding the Feline's direction. He seemed quite the calm, laid-back man which made it much easier to talk to him.

"As I was saying earlier, I heard what Scout did to you zis morning. But I can assure you, Feline, that he would have never entitled to cause you any harm on purpose," The Spy began explaining. Feline had a feeling that Spy was trying to aplogise for him, "you see, we never let anyone into our base unless we know that they can be trusted. But honestly, mon cher, you 'ave nothing to worry about." He finished with a welcoming smile. Feline couldn't help but smile back, the sudden change in mood had almost made her forget about the reason for her being here in the first place.

* * *

The Soldier and heavy had trailed off and left Engineer, Scout, and Sniper to get carried away in looking through Holly's, or as she is now know as Feline, belongings. Well, apart from Engineer, as it wasn't exactly his sort of thing to go routing in women's things. By hearing how Scout and Sniper were laughing and giggling, Engineer face-palmed as he realised the two couldn't resist but to examine Feline's section of underwear.

"You boys best hope she don't catch you pervin' around in her stuff." Engineer told them, but receiving no threatened reply as they were too carried away in something they haven't seen ever since they moved into the base.

"Yeah, whateva', mate she isn't even-"

"Just what do ya'll think you're doin' with my underwear?!"

The two perverts were overtaken with regret as the recognised that voice. Feline. They could sense her rage as soon as she entered the room. She had came here to apologise for the rather aggressive first impression, but changed her mind as soon as she witnessed them fighting over her laced panties. Scout's and Snipers's faces turned bright pink causing a blush of embarrassment and anger to fill Feline's cheeks. Spy didn't want to get involved; he simply stood at the door and sighed to himself,

"Such idiocy..."

"Care to explain yourselves?" Holly asked with a false tone of calmness. Sniper didn't dare to open his mouth and risk saying the wrong thing again, not after what happened earlier. His sore cheek tingled as he remembered the previous event. However, Scout found the confidence to speak up, after all, _she was only a defenseless girl._

"Stop gettin' your panties in a bunch; it's in a guy's instinct to do this stuff!" Scout's blind-minded comment wasn't the smartest thing to say, and the look on her face said the same thing.

"Maybe I will if you both kindly get your hands _OFF_ my undergarments!" She hissed, snatching the laced panties from them both to stuff them at the bottom of her bag. But it didn't feel like she had each and every one of them, and she shot them both a glare, "_All of them_." Scout and Sniper exchanged a defeated look and emptied their pockets, completely this time.

"Don't you boys have anything to say to her?" Engineer hinted them both. Sniper saw this as a chance to attempt to get out of her bad side. Not that he cared much for getting a punch in the face, but it would be a lot better to have one less person to constantly end up getting into arguments with.

"We're sorry for goin' through ya stuff, and... Tryna' steal ya panties..." He apologized. His rough, stern tone was still there, but there was a hint of softness in his voice. Feline forced a smile, but it was hardly visible no thanks to another one of her usual grumpy moods.

Without another word, Feline silently picked up her bag and left to find her own room with yet another frown on her face. Seen as she hasn't been kicked out yet, Feline assumed that she was welcome to stay. Then as she reached the bottom of the stairs to the rooms,

"Hey, uh, Feline!" She heard his voice and soon felt a bandaged hand on her arm, "Hold up! I didn't get a chance to apologise back there." He claimed. Feline raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really...?" She dropped her bag and folded her arms, "I wouldn't bag expected _YOU_ to apologise, Scout. But keep it to yourself..." Scout looked a little confused, yet surprised at how she didn't seem to want an apology,

"Wha-"

"I'm just gonna let this whole thing slide so we can start over. How about it?" Feline held out her gloved hand with a genuine smile. Scout smiled back, and took her hand in his to gently shake it. Scout never usually got along well with girls, especially the ones around his own age, but he saw a difference. Not to mention a spark of friendship. Scout decided to do something he has never intended to do before,

"Want me to get ya bag for you?" He offered before she could reach for her bag again. Feline's happiness turned into slight suspicion. Yet she smiled as a thought occurred,

"You're either tendin' to be a gentleman, or just being plain kiss-ass. But hey, I ain't complainin', so please and thank you!" Scout felt a little taken aback but he thought it was understandable, for his lack of manners were pretty visible when she came here.

Scout lifted her bag over his shoulder before he led the way towards her room. Feline admitted that she had no idea where she was supposed to be going. At the top of the stairs they faced a corridor that stretched out with bedroom doors on both sides. Each door had a metal plate pinned to it with a name on it, obviously the names of the team. As they reached the end of the corridor Scout pointed to a room next door to the end one,

"This one's the spare room. Used to be mine until Sniper had me moved to the end room... I don't actually know why, he just did. So your room will be in-between mine and Sniper's." Scout explained. Feline started to have second thoughts about being placed in a room between the two men who raided through her panties, but she didn't want to be sleeping on the couch until her mission was accomplished. So she figured she'd just go with it.

"Eh... Seems alright, I guess." Feline said with a shrug. She opened the door and looked around. It was a simple room, consisting of a single bed, wardrobe, desk, and a set of drawers. The curtains were tied back letting the sunlight light up the grey covers of the bed, and Feline sat on it as she mumbled, "Cozy."

Scout dropped her bag on the bed beside her and figured he'd leave the room to let her unpack her things,

"I'll just be down with the others." Then with a nod from Feline, he gave a small wave before closing the door behind him. Scout then dashed back down to the lounge room.

* * *

"What makes you think she'll be able to take part in tomorrow's fight? We don't even know if she's had any training!" Scout had returned to the lounge room, only to hear the pleasant little chimes of Soldier's voice. He assumed they were discussing whether Feline should be on the battleground or not. Now that he thought about it, Feline hadn't exactly shown them her skills.

"Vell, maybe ve should just find out tomorrow? She vill be linked with ze re-spawn anyvay." The Medic pointed out to the Soldier. Although he held his opinion of women belonging in the kitchen rather than enjoying the adrenaline rush of a bloody battle, he decided to be reasonable and allow Feline to take part.

"Fine. But if she doesn't know how to fight, or use a gun for that matter, we're kicking her out. I will not tolerate useless women on this team!" Soldier asserted. The team knew he was a sexist, but learned to live with his nagging every now and then. On a similar subject, Demoman could relate to him, though he only saw woman as a use for sexual needs. However, he only mentions that sort of topic in his drunken state.

Scout felt his stomach rumble with hunger. As he peered into the kitchen he spotted Engineer, Pyro and Spy in a conversation, whiles Heavy was impatiently waiting for Sniper to finish looking in the fridge.

"Hurry up, Sniper! I'm hungry too!" The large Russian fumed, slamming his fist on the kitchen counter. Sniper grumbled in annoyance and stepped out of the way to let Heavy find something to satisfy his appetite.

"If you're so bloomin' hungry, why don'tcha just finish off that bloody sandwich of yours?!" Sniper exclaimed as he pointed at the sandwich that'd already had a bite taken out of it. It was then Scout remembered the night before. When he couldn't find any pancakes, he couldn't tame his urges to take a bite out of Heavy's sandwich.

Heavy's brows furrowed in anger as he noticed the large chunk that was missing in his sandwich. Sniper took a large step back to avoid getting injured as Heavy went into a fit of rage. Scout gulped as he knew just what was coming next.

"...SCOOUUUT!" Heavy's sudden roar startled the rest of the team, especially Scout. Then all eyes switched from Heavy to the panicked Bostonian. Scout's selfishness led him to try and pin the blame on someone else,

"It, I-It wasn't me! It was... Sniper!" As Scout stated the first name that came to mind, he had successfully ticked the Aussie off.

"You lyin' little shit! I neva' bit his sandwich!" Sniper exclaimed. Out of everyone one on the BLU team, the only people that liked Heavy's sandwiches as well as him was Scout and Engineer, but Heavy knew that Engineer was faithful and mature enough to see the dangers in pulling that sort of stunt.

"What did I tell you about touching my sandvich, Scout?!" Heavy threateningly warned as he stormed towards the nerve-racked young man.

The only option for Scout to do right now was to... Pretty much run for his life. As he did, it didn't take long for Heavy to dive for him. Then within minutes, the team couldn't contain their laughter as muffled, violent yelling and screaming was heard from the other room, followed by Scout's weak call for the Medic's aid.

"I'm sorry, Scout, but you should have learned your lesson by now."

_**A.N: I hope this didn't suck too bad. A lot of people that read my stories on here don't know that I'm not fully English, and I'm still trying to improve, so my writing and grammar skills aren't exactly great.**_

_**Review please; I really want to know if this is a good story so far.**_


End file.
